The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle. In such injection nozzles, the damping effect can be limited in accordance with pressure by providing for appropriate matching of a support spring with the coefficient of damping. In many cases this is desirable in the high engine rpm range if the restoring spring is capable of returning the cap or the part acted upon by it to its outset position by the beginning of the next injection event. In the known injection nozzles of this type, the cap and the support spring are held in a cage, which is displaceably guided between two stops attached to the housing and is pressed as a unit by the restoring spring against one of these stops. This embodiment makes assembly easier; however, it does require the supplementary part of the cage.